Grove Street Families
The Grove Street Families (a.k.a "Familes" or the OG'S) are the one of the oldest street gangs in Los Santos, San Andreas. They are also the native gang of Carl Johnson. They are based on either the Lime Piru or Tree Top Piru Bloods (early members wore green along with red while only few members today wear green). As far as street gangs in GTA San Andreas go, the GSF are depicted as more honorable than their rival gangs. Coming from a background of older traditions, they are against hard drugs being sold on their turf.Sweet Johnson: "All they do is sell yay and ruin the place. No crack ever made a gang tight". (from the Cleaning the Hood mission)Sweet Johnson (talking to Big Smoke about the possibility of selling drugs): "Nah. We just standing by our principles, homie". (From the Introduction DVD) They are ''well-known, however, for commiting numerous other crimes and violent acts including gun running and gang warfare. The Grove Street Families are headed by Sean "Sweet" Johnson and his previous lieutenants, Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris. While Sweet is adamantly anti-narcotic, Smoke believes that the GSF have fallen from power because of his refusal to sell drugs.'Big Smoke''' (talking to Sweet Johnson about the possibility of selling drugs): "But our principles are making us ****es, man. Every day, Ballas getting stronger, and you and I get weaker. You and I get poorer, man". (From the San Andreas Introduction DVD) Their unwillingness to enter the drug trade has dragged the Grove Street Families out of prominence in the years leading up to the game's storyline. The fact that Sweet insists the gang shouldn't deal in narcotics, the deaths of OGs such as Tony, Big Devil, and Little Devil, and the abandonment of Big Bear, B Dup, the Temple Drive Familes, and the Seville Boulevard Familes has led to the sorry state of the GSF upon CJ's return from Liberty City in 1992. There are at least two other distinct sets of the Families: the Temple Drive Families and The Seville Boulevard Families, both of which were originally one with the Grove Street Families, but split up from the GSF during the five years of Carl's absence. Earlier in the game, they are not on good terms with each other,Big Smoke: "Emmet's Seville Boulevard Families, we ain't too close these days, but nonetheless, I'll take you to see him". (From the Nines and AK's mission) which is why the gang has weakened. Carl will occasionally make reference to Orange Grove Families; gang graffiti tags with the initials "OGF" also exist in the game. This was the gang's original name, though Rockstar changed the name before the release of San Andreas. Some references to this remain in the game, including graffiti that can be seen around Los Santos, tattoos that CJ can get with the name Orange Grove Families, and phrases that CJ will shout out while he talks to another gang (he says: Families, Orange Grove Families). The rivalry between the sets mainly has to do with Grove Street's opposition to drug dealing; but later in the game, the Families are once more united in one gang. Grove Street member Carl Johnson is involved in a brief conflict with the Seville Boulevard Families, who try to pin Sweet while he was visiting his girlfriend in Seville. Following this incident, Carl and Sweet Johnson call for an end to "green on green" conflicts. While Carl's return does help revive the GSF to a certain extent, Ryder and Smoke's betrayal of the gang, coupled with an ambush on Sweet and other high-ranking members by the rival Ballas gang and the police, much of the gang's influence in the city is destroyed. Consequently, the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos seize all of GSF's turf in Los Santos. Sweet is imprisoned, and Carl is forced to continue working for C.R.A.S.H., consisting of a corrupt group of police officers. However, Sweet's release from prison, courtesy of Mike Toreno,Mike Toreno: Hey, I got a little surprise for you here. You ready for this? Huh? (phone rings) Answer it". Carl Johnson: "Hello?" Sweet Johnson: "Carl, it's me Sweet". Carl Johnson: "Aw, Sweet!" Sweet Johnson: "I don't know what happened, they just released me. No idea what's going on, but I'm in the square outside the precinct in Commerce. Carl Johnson: "Alright you hold tight, I'll be right there (puts phone down). So what was that little job you was talking about, Toreno?" Mike Toreno: "I just want you to pick up your brother. Get out of here". (From the Home Coming mission) allows the gang to rise again (now co-headed by Carl and Sweet Johnson) and regain most of their lost turf from the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Depending on the player's actions, it is possible to take some or all of the Ballas' and Vagos' turf for the GSF. If the player successfully takes over the entire turf in Los Santos, then their turfs will no longer come under attack. GSF members listen to Radio Los Santos. They also have three different members that will walk and drive around their territories. The first member has dreadlocks, wears a green button-up plaid checkerd shirt, beige khaki pants and black and white sneakers. The second member wears a green bandana, green sweater, black jeans and white shoes. The last member wears a black cap, a green Rimmers jersey with the number 7 on the back, a cross necklace, black jeans and black and white sneakers. They carry weapons such as Tec9s, pistols, Desert Eagles, SMGs and knives. They can occasionally be seen smoking marijuana and drinking malt liquor. Domination terms These are the insults pointed against the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos and Varrios Los Aztecas made by the Grove Street Families. *"Ballsuckers!" *"Come on ballas come on!" *"Ball-LESS!" *"Bang, bang, bang, ballsack!" *"How do you like that, ballsack?" *"Ass-Touchers can't see us!" *"Ass-Dicks!" *"Screw you, vagina-os!" *"Die, Varrios-goats!"﻿ *"Suck on my nine Ballas!" *"Ballas KILLER" *"Va-HOES" Gallery Gang tags Non-interactive graffiti Members *Sweet - Boss *Carl Johnson Underboss *Big Smoke - Lieutenant (deceased) *Ryder - Lieutenant (deceased) *OG Loc *B Dup ( formerly) *Big Bear *Big Devil - Soldier (deceased) *Little Devil - Soldier (deceased) *Emmet - Former weapon supplier *LB Supplier (although not physically seen, he was mentioned multiple times by Ryder.) *Tony - Soldier (deceased) *Denise Robinson - Member and fanatic (even though she does not wear a green attire.) References Trivia *If CJ recruits GSF members, they will shoot at the other gangs on first sight. Also, while in a car, if CJ crashes it or runs over pedestrians, they will shout at him. *CJ has the ability to respond positively or negatively to GSF members if they speak to him. However, unlike pedestrians, they will not attack him if he answers negatively. *If CJ recruits unarmed GSF members, they will receive a pistol. *If there is a gang territory and is under attack and you lost, it will become a regular area. *The Grove St. gang member with the dreads is based on Larenz Tate's character O-Dog from "Menace II Society". *There are also two other Grove St. gang members that are seen in the mission cutscenes "House Party", "Los Sepulcros" and "The Green Sabre". One member has a bald head and wears a dark green khaki suit and a green t-shirt. The other member has a taper fade haircut and wears a green long-sleeve button shirt and dark blue jeans. He is also seen DJ'ing at OG Loc's house party. They are only seen in the said mission cutscenes (the latter member only being seen in House Party) and it's unknown why they're not seen in the streets outside of the cutscenes or in the missions. *There rivalry with the Ballas is based on the rivalry of gangs the Bloods and Crips, the gangs which Ballas and GSF are based on. *Two of the Grove Street gang member character models have known names Tony (The member who has dread locks and wears a checkered shirt) and Tarnell (The member with a green bandana and green sweater) both of these are multiplayer characters. * Mission Appearances *Sweet & Kendl *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Sweet's Girl *Catalyst *House Party *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Home Coming *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados de:Grove Street Families es:Families fr:Familles de Grove Street Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American Gangs